Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 13. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |EM = Eight (two ✕, two △, two □, two ＋) |Zombie = Summoned: |Plant = Choice |before = Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Welcome back Gardener, Dr. Zomboss: In this year your brains were collected ages ago. Dr. Zomboss: Collect them again soon, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Watch out neighbor, I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about my BRAINS! Penny: I would say there's evidence to the contrary. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level consists of many powerful zombies that can come in quickly. The plants should be deployed strategically, as certain zombies will spawn in and need a different plant to defeat them. For example, Blover will greatly help to deal with the Jetpack Zombies and Bot Swarms. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 5 4 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 2 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie12 = 1 2 |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = 1 1 1 5 1 3 |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 3 |zombie16 = |note16 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie17 = 1 5 |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Any sun-producing plant **Some attacking plants as your main offense (Monkeyfruit, Aspiragus, Guerrequila, Magic-shroom, etc. for example) **Blover **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut (or Infi-nut) *Do as you normally do in the first stage. Then, start planting columns of offensive plants. **Know which plant is powerful enough to deal with which type of zombie. For example, Monkeyfruit is most useful when dealing against tough but slow zombies, so do not let the Jetpack Zombies block them too much, while Magic-shroom is powerful for its Plant Food effect, perfect for stalling zombies. *For the use of Blover and E.M.Peach, you should be familiar with it by now, especially about how to deal with Disco-tron 3000s. *You can plant defensive plants on blue and yellow Power Tiles as well. It will greatly help you during the level. *Always prepare for the ambushes. Bug Bot Imps can come at any time, so do everything you need fast to have an excellent defense. Timing Blover to blow Bug Bot Imps away is crucial. Gallery FF13CN.png|Playing the level Screenshot 2018-05-23 13.38.34.png |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |EM = Eight (two ✕, two △, two □, two ＋) |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |Plant = Choice |before = Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty It is too obvious that the player would have to prepare attacking plants strong enough to beat the leveled-up Gargantuar Primes and Disco-tron 3000s easily. Note that most of the zombies now are Level 3 instead if you are playing in the world order from left to right. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 5 4 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 2 1 2 4 5 3 |zombie12 = 1 2 |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = 1 1 1 5 1 3 |zombie14 = 2 4 |note14 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 3 |zombie16 = |note16 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie17 = 1 5 |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies *Once you have plants powerful enough, stalling is the key. Instant-use plants like Lava Guava, and powerful defensive plants like Infi-nut will definitely help you in this mode. The presence of the Power Tiles will help you deal with things more easily. Gallery FF13CH1.png|Playing the level Screenshot_2018-05-23_13.41.54.png Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 13 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 13天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Acid Lemon MAX 4 level - Far Future Day 13 (Ep.127)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels